Kira Arisen
by JessicaK7
Summary: "This transmission has been sent to tell of my achievement in the Kira Incident. In every document you may view here, I have successfully insisted the recording of the actions that has taken place after the deaths of Near, Mellow, Mat, and myself. I pray it will serve it's purpose: to save our world from a day ruled by Kira. If not, then my death is truly in vain." -L
1. The End

**A/N: Hello everyone, and thank you for reading this story! I promise, I most likely will update every week at least! Be sure to tell your friends about this alternate Death Note ending! And remember, it's only fan fiction, I don't own a thing. Although, I wish I did...**

 **Until next time, enjoy!**

I suppose I should start at the end. That end..being my death.

I don't plan on dying at all today, however. I should see tomorrow's sunrise.

Light shouldn't be Kira.

Yet the bells still ring.

My name is Lawliet, and now everyone knows that. I was formally known as L, for my own safety.

Nothing is safe anymore.

But I do know that, as I upload my files to a cloud server, and as silence fills the room, a pen is writing.

It's writing my name.

The Death Note.

A cursed book, given to us by gods of cadaveric entitlements.

In other words...the notebook can kill you by your name being written in it.

Light Yagami. A friend, a foe. Kira.

My end.

His titles are never going to stop.

But mine will. Soon people will not remember the legacy of L, and the many people who held that title before me. No one will feel true justice anymore.

The many monitors before me each play a channel of the news. America submitted to Kira's rule just last week.

China followed, and then Russia. The satellite countries of each and every powerful ruler followed.

Japan is last.

I say the word is, with quite the indifferent tone. We are not dead yet.

We are not Kira's...yet.

"Watari!" I say, gripping the sides of my chair, for the first time in years my knuckles became white, "Is the safe house still active?" I release the tension in my hands once they begin to cramp. Can't have that.

"They are." I hear Watari's voice over my com line. However, like a flag inside my subconscious, I know something is wrong.

"Watari." I say slowly.

"The safe house is active, Riyuza-"

"Watari!" I snap, my hands clenching again, before I take a breath. My chest tightens. Am I going to die now? The pain of waiting and my own paranoia agonized me more than a heart attack would.

"Or maybe he isn't planning to kill me that way..." I almost whisper, "Torturous evils...he could be planning for me to kill myself." I mumble, and like a lifeline, I grip the sides of the chair.

No matter what, I will not kill myself.

"Riyuzaki, the safe house is active, but we had an invasion. No one was hurt, and we are examining the drawbacks now. It was quickly done, in and out in no less than-"

A slam on my door to the left cuts everything off.

"Six minutes and forty seconds." I hear a meticulous voice edge in. Like a grating metal, he pulls the door open.

Kira.

Light.

My friend.

Despite my own edged, tense self, I unflinchingly pull out a silver combat pistol from my back pocket, aiming it at the dead center of Light's skull.

One pull, and his brain would be instantly crushed with the force of a bullet this dangerously close. The bullet would hit the wall, and if I angled it just right...

It would richoshae, bouncing straight back and solidly into my chest.

Kira and L would both be erased from the world in one instance.

"You are an idiot to come here...Kira." I straighten my aim, still perched on my seat with the gun unshakably pointed at his head.

"You are an idiot to threaten me, Lawliet Riyuzaki." Light's eyes cooly rest on me, and I can almost swear to have seen a red tinge somewhere in their darkness.

"You may have already used the Note, Kira." I say, the gun shining off of the TV screens before me, "But you can't kill us all. You haven't had enough time. I may die in a couple seconds, but you can't win." I hold the gun up, "You don't know what you are facing, but I do. That is your disadvantage." I narrow my eyes, as a growl emits from my chest, "You have lost Kira, and you are just too much of a fool to realize that simple fact."

Silence fills the air for some seconds. Ten, actually.

How many has it been?

"Counting numbers in your head, L?" Light stares straight into the barrel of the gun that is aimed at him, "Tell me just how much you know about what you are dealing with." His smile evolves darkly into a nefarious smile of a killer. His watch ticks, tocks, and I watch his eyes widen.

"You don't know a thing. I know every piece you handle, L, I always have." His eyes close, and I grip my gun tightly.

"Why do you think I cut the Force short while you were at Misa's execution?" Light's lips curl into a tight smile, and my teeth clench.

Matsuto, the Chief, everyone, no matter how smart or lack thereof...he killed them all last night.

Except for Misa Amonie.

I killed her.

"You still have questions unanswered, L. A mystery you haven't been able to solve." Light...Kira...he leans forward against my gun, and I know I should pull it.

"You can't kill me." He places a hand on my gun, "You wouldn't be able to stand it. Not after failing...and I mean failing, miserably at what you do." He smirks,

"It's just not like you, Riyuzaki."

He leans back, "Now tell me how much I don't know about what game you are playing."

I feel the gun tremble underneath my hand.

No.

He knows.

"You still don't have my pieces." I say, my eyes centering on his red ones, the gun still trained to him.

"I don't?" Kira throws the book.

The Note.

It falls on my lap, and as my hand reaches for it, the names are already in my mind.

Nate River.

Michael Keets.

...Avri Watari .

"Three." Light says, and my eyes narrow.

"Two." He grips the notebook.

I see a name! There is another name...I...

"One."

Before I realize, the gun is trained to my own head.

"Lawliet Riyuzaki."

"Suicide. Will shoot a silver pistol into his left temple, and ensures a painless death."

Light Yagami left the old headquarters building, his Death Note at his side. Just as he had done when he first received it, he walked home, carrying the seemingly harmless Notebook in his backpack.

He owned these streets now.

And as he continued to walk, he wrote a name.

"Marani Yagami. Will die painlessly in her sleep."

Light closed the notebook.

His family's suffering was now over.

...And a new world, free from his past, would now begin.


	2. The Lost Soul

**A/N: Hello, and another chapter is here! ...Obviously.**

 **The topic I suppose for this intro is, who is your favorite Death Note character? And, tell me, because I'm clueless, why did everyone flock to Mat? He basically was nonexistent, yet...the fan fiction roars...**

 **Anyway, without anymore delay, here's the next chapter in Kira Arisen! I hope you like it!**

Lucian's Point of View

*One Year Earlier*

I was stirred lightly from my sleep by two light, yet harsh sounding beeps resonating from my laptop across the room.

"Lucian."

I blearily open my eyes and find myself leaning against the wall.

I fell asleep standing again.

"Lawliet..." I blinked, or at least tried to, my sleep away. I staggered, almost fell, as I walked forward.

"You did it again." I heard L say, and I can almost feel myself fall forward, "Get to the papers. Now." He says forcefully, and I stagger, bleary eyed to the laptop.

Next to it are small, square papers. Yellow, almost looking like sticky notes. However, I feel my eyes close, and my head spin.

"Lucian, don't go to sleep again." L says with a snap over the computer, "Hurry and put the paper on your skin. Now." He says this urgently, and mind almost listens.

Almost.

"I...can't..." My eyes drift open, then shut again.

I tried. I can't even wake up at a normal time.

I feel my legs give out uncontrollably as I collapse to the floor. I breathe out a hollow apology.

"I understand. We will try tomorrow. Just...sleep. Sleep for me, Lucian."

Two beeps declare L cut the connection.

I wake up again what I predict to be three hours later, on the floor. The floor of my room is padded, since I have a terrible tendancy of collapsing when I cannot control my narcoleptic habits.

But still, there is just that terrifying feeling of falling when you can't control it.

I pick myself up off the floor and go to my laptop, grabbing the papers L meant for me to manage to use this morning. I pick one up, firmly pressing it's surface on my wrist.

Instantly, I feel more awake. It's a drug, specifically a base form of Ridlin, than is absorbed through my skin. It's fast reacting, so it can manage to save me from collapsing when I try to wake up at noon each morning.

But it didn't work today.

I slap two, three more for good measure on my right arm, and my computer beeps twice again, L's emblem appearing on the screen.

"Lucian, are you awake now?"

I rub the papers in my skin solidly, and take a deep breath. That's better...although I don't trust myself to sit.

I never do.

"Yes. I'm sorry for this morning. I'll try to fall asleep tonight next to the monitor so that maybe I can-"

My door opens so suddenly that I jolt, and before I can blink, L is in here, and a swift kick to my shoulder sends me spiraling into the wall behind me.

"It's not good enough." L snaps, "You have to be ready to be awake earlier, Lucian. Don't you understand why you are even here anymore?"

Another kick comes sailing to my face, but I shoot my palm out in front of me just in time to block it, but not without a harsh smack and a jolt of pain.

"To be L." I say, but I clench my teeth as I grip his foot and twist, "But you have Near. Mellow." I grip with my other hand and spin L's now mid air frame as he lands on the ground below me, "Why do you really need me, L?!"

L grunts below me, but then I feel him kick my feet.

I'm on the ground next to him in two seconds. The very next, his heel is on my neck, as his hand retrieves balance from the wall.

"Everyone knows about Near and Mellow." He says evenly, "You are practically nonexistent, and you like it. You can't be out in daylight for long, and that works nicely for keeping you a secret." He leans down closer to me, and I groan.

"I didn't pick you up out of a barn when you were ten years old because you wanted me to, Lucian, I did so because we both needed it."

He stands up, releasing me from his hold as I cough a good measure. I blink up at him, and he reaches his hand down.

Taking it, I let him pull me up.

But I just fall right back down again.

"Your cataplexy." He sighs as his hands go deep into their pockets, "Remind me...what is the difference between the two again?" His eyes droop.

"Cataplexy is just my legs randomly loosing feeling." I shake my head, and instantly they are back again, "It only can last from five to ten seconds. Narcolepsy is falling asleep randomly. That is...erratic." I stand up, and he nods.

He pauses for a moment, musing as I see his thumb trace over his lip in a bleary stare.

"Lucian, I wish I had your problem." He says lowly and I shake my head, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

"And I wish I had yours." I note. My eyes burn sometimes, trying to stay awake. Every once in awhile, I let myself look in a mirror only to see how red they are.

"We both have our flaws." Lawliet sits on my bed, his knees rising up to his chest as his hands cup over them, "Now, let's begin with with our memory testing, hm?"

I nod.

L pulls out a picture of the Wammy House kitchen, a place I have never personally been to before. It's a side view, and some people are walking around when the picture was taken.

Five seconds, and the picture is gone.

"Go." He says.

I close my eyes as I feel the piece of chalk I have been holding slip out of my sleeve. It lands in my palm, thankfully unbroken from L and I's scuffle.

I draw, with my eyes closed, an overhead view of the kitchen I have never entered.

If I had my eyes open, this would be far too easy. My memory is photographic, and even though I am having a basically key-hole view of the place, my eyes open with my visionary memory in store...it's almost cheating.

But with my eyes closed, it's a bit harder. I have to feel as I draw, trying to remember where I placed every line, and how the maze would play out in my world of darkness...

"Five more seconds." Lawliet says, and I scratch more lines on the the blackboard wall furiously. I'm done, and I open my eyes as L smirks.

"Perfect." He says, standing, and looking over my maze. He swipes a quick finger over a line that crossed another near the top, "Except that one."

I smile, shaking my head.

"Tomorrow can you please try waking up again?" He says, turning slightly once his hand lands on the handle.

"I'll try Lawliet..." I say uneasily, shifting on my feet.

"Lucian, I will come in here and kick you." His eyes narrow.

"And I'll smack those circles off your eyes." I raise my open palm, and that wins a challenging grin from L, something you don't see very often.

"We'll see, Lucian."

He closes the door behind him.

*Present Day*

I wake to...no tones.

I sit up abruptly, with a gasp as I finger my hand over my watch.

5:26 P.M.

"Lawliet...?!" I slurr as I push myself off of my wall I leaned on last night. Chalk is on the side of my shirt, and the maze I was working on covers half of the left wall of my room. I take staggering steps over to my computer, slapping on a yellow paper before my eyes droop.

I type Lawliet's code into my keyboard to message him. Two beeps sound, and his emblem appears on the screen.

"Lawliet." I say into the microphone, "What is happening? It is five thirty. Did I not respond to you?"

Nothing.

"Lawliet." I say again. Nothing.

The line is dead.

What is this? Some sort of...tease? He can't be joking around like this, not after he's been letting me see his files on the Kira case and edit them...

I let out a sigh. Did he figure out Light was Kira yet? I know it must be him, but he denies it. Over the past few days he has been leaning more and more to his old theory, and I've been encouraging him.

But today...he hasn't woken me up? I've been doing...okay recently. I actually stayed up for an hour later than usual.

I felt horrible, but I did it.

"L...what's going on?" I say slowly, fingering the keys mindlessly.

Suddenly, I feel the door slam open.

"On the ground, now!" A voice booms, and I turn to see a masked policeman facing me, his gun trained to me.

"Who are you?" I ask calmly, but the man goes to hit my head with the butt of his gun.

I grab the end of it, ripping it out of his hands with my gloved ones. I throw the gun to the ground.

"I'll ask again...who are you?" I say with more force as I step towards the man.

"Kid, you have to be living under a rock to not know who we are." He says with a growl.

"I do." I narrow my eyes.

"Good point."

That voice that replied was not the guard. I recognize that voice.

Light Yagami.

"You do basically live under a rock, that rock being Wammy's House." He steps into the dim light of my chalk covered room, glancing around, "Which is completely empty by the way. You can thank L for that." He says cynically, and a chuckle bubbles from his lips.

My teeth clench.

"What..." I seethe.

"You're finished. Everything is finished, and you were L's mighty fail safe plan!" Light says as I feel cuffs quickly go around my arms that are flung behind my back, "To be honest...I'm disappointed." Light raises a hand, "This is what L was hiding behind his puppet predecessors? Sickening."

I growl something between a curse and a snarl.

"I'll show you sick, Kira..." I say shakily, but he only rolls his eyes.

"You aren't worth my attention." He waves his hand, "Put him in a priority cell. I'll look up his documents when I decide to kill him or use him...that may take awhile." He looks back me, as I see one of the guards grab a blindfold from his pocket.

"We'll make sure our pet L is nice and comfortable."


End file.
